1. Field of the disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and electronic devices configured to retrieve at least one image from an image database. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and a system for retrieving at least one image from an image database based on semantic composition information.
2. Description of Prior Art
The popularity of digital images is rapidly increasing due to the rapid improvement in digital imaging technologies and easy availability and sharing capacity of digital images facilitated by the Internet. More and more digital images are becoming available every day. Automatic image retrieval systems provide an efficient way for users to navigate through the growing numbers of available images.
The existing image search and image retrieval systems allow users to retrieve images using text based image retrieval or content based image retrieval. While using text based image retrieval, it is difficult for a user to precisely describe an image to be retrieved using the text input by a user. As a result, retrieval accuracy is severely limited as the images that cannot be described or can only be described ambiguously may not be retrieved successfully.
Furthermore, while using content based image retrieval, the retrieval accuracy is affected as the image search is based on similarity in features of the query image and the retrieved images. The searches performed by the existing systems may return entirely irrelevant images possessing similar features.
Further, the existing image databases comprise an enormous amount of images stored in the image database. The increasing number of images reduce the accuracy and rate of searching and retrieving the images. Thus, the existing systems and methods do not provide an effective and rapid method of retrieving the images from the image database.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader better understand the present disclosure. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.